Together Forever
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Jewel gets seriously hurt and Blu has to go through the emotional pain. Based on "Tears" written by Soursweettooth, who is retired now, so this is to honor him. Rated T for extreme sadness and death. (Extended ending added now)
1. Day Gone Bad

**Hey guys, guess what! No new chapter of one of my other stories! Before you start hating all over me, let me explain.**

 **So I have been inspired by "Tears", written by Soursweettooth, where Blu gets seriously hurt and Jewel has to learn to get through it. I decided to write my own version, but with Jewel getting hurt and Blu getting through it.**

 **Also this is rated T for extreme sadness and death, so be warned and have a box of tissues next to you when you read.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Day Gone Bad

* * *

Morning in the sparkling city of Rio de Janeiro started again and birds were getting up to another fruitful day.

In a wooden birdhouse, the lovely Jewel woke up. She yawned and stretched her wings.

Jewel felt very refreshed and looked next to her to hopefully find her sleeping mate, Blu. Surprisingly he was not there, snoring loudly as he always does, for Jewel has a lot of fun to cuddle Blu awake. And today was a special day, today was Jewel's birthday.

Jewel frowned. "Where could he be?"

Jewel went out and looked around, no Blu in sight. However she found a piece of paper taped to the side of the birdhouse, presumably left by Blu.

Jewel read the note, which read.

"Dear Jewel, my one and only, today is your birthday. I'm sorry I am not here this morning to say so myself, but I have a lovely surprise waiting for you at the place we first fell in love, the samba club. By the time you read this we are all ready, the only thing not complete is you, come here as soon as you can. From your loving Blu."

"He did remember!" Jewel exclaimed happily. "Well better not keep everyone waiting."

And Jewel left the birdhouse and headed down to the samba club.

Meanwhile Blu, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro were making sure everything was ready and perfect for Jewel's arrival. Blu wanted everything to look and feel exactly like the moment he and Jewel first came to the club, down to the littlest detail.

Blu was nervous and walking back and forth in the club, wondering if everything was in perfect order. Blu was acting like he would meet Jewel for the first time, even thought he knew she loved him back.

Rafael noticed Blu's discomfort and walked to him.

"Hi buddy, what's the matter?" Rafael asked.

"Nothing, just a little on edge." Blu said nervously.

"Blu it's alright, it's not like she hates you."

"Thanks Rafi, that makes me feel better." Blu said annoyingly.

"Just relax my friend, she is going to love this." Rafael said.

Rafael than went to talk with Nico and Pedro while Blu continued thinking. Blu had this feeling that something was going to happen and it was not going to be good.

Jewel, meanwhile, was still making her way to the samba club, eager to find out what her surprise was.

She was up in the air when she noticed something on a road in the city. It was a chick and he seemed lost. Jewel could not just ignore this and flew down. The chick was huddled in a ball, crying.

"Hey there, what's wrong?" Jewel asked sweetly.

"I lost my mom and I can't find her." The chick wailed.

"It's okay, I'm help you find her." Jewel replied.

Jewel picked up the little boy, but than she saw a car heading right for her. The car did not seem to notice her, for the car kept going at a constant speed.

"Fly!" Jewel said to the boy.

The chick flew off and than Jewel started to fly off herself, but it was too late.

As Jewel was just lifting off and was a foot off the ground, the side of the car struck her and Jewel was sent flying off on the sidewalk and landed hard on the pavement.

Jewel felt terrible pain throughout her body, she could hear bones broken and bruises were all over her. Jewel felt her breath become weak and she fainted from the pain.

Back in the samba club, everyone was still waiting for Jewel and wondering where she was, Blu was the most worried.

"I better go find her, make sure she is alright." Blu said to everyone and than flew off to find his Jewel, hoping she was okay.


	2. Heart Broken

Chapter 2: Heart Broken

* * *

While Jewel was passed out on the sidewalk, with her wounds untreated, Blu was flying over the city looking for Jewel. Blu tried to put it in his head that Jewel might just be busy doing something else, maybe getting washed up and making herself as beautiful as she could or that maybe she lost her way, which was highly unlikely since she knew the city well.

Blu looked both up and down throughout the streets and pretty soon he spotted something. Blu could not believe his eyes, but it was Jewel and she did not look well.

Blu flew down to the sidewalk and to Jewel, who was still passed out from her pain. Blu could not speak nor blink his eyes as he looked at Jewel.

But Blu summed up enough courage and bravery to try to wake Jewel up.

"Jewel, Jewel, wake up." Blu said quietly, tears starting to come out.

However Jewel did not wake as Blu tried to shake her awake. Blu felt his hope fade, but than he listened to Jewel's heartbeat, it was still going, but at a slower pace. Blu knew Jewel was alive and he carefully picked her up to go to the aviary.

As Blu made his way to the aviary, he kept telling himself out loud that Jewel was going to be okay, she was a tough bird and that she would make it.

Blu finally arrived at the aviary where Jewel was waking up slowly as soon as Blu set her down.

"Blu, is that you?" Jewel said weakly.

Blu felt his heart skip a beat as Jewel was talking.

"Yes, I'm here, you're going to be okay. We are at the aviary and Tulio is going to fix you up."

And Blu went to find Tulio while Jewel stayed where she was.

Blu found Tulio tending to another bird in another part of the aviary, but Blu did not care, Jewel needed help now. Blu interrupted Tulio as he examined the bird.

Tulio noticed Blu and turned to him.

"Blu what's wrong?"

Blu told Tulio, although all Tulio heard was squawking, that Jewel was hurt and he needs to come quickly.

Blu than flew off, and Tulio went after Blu, wondering what has gotten into him.

Jewel was moaning from the pain and just laid where she was, her body refusing to get up.

Blu and Tulio than entered and Tulio saw Jewel and her condition.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Tulio said, his face in shock. "Well we better get Jewel to the emergency room right now."

And Tulio carefully picked up Jewel and after gathering a few other doctors rushed to treat Jewel with everything they could.

Blu was about to go in too, but Tulio stopped him.

"Sorry Blu, it's best that you stay out, don't worry we will do our best for Jewel."

Blu wanted to go in, but he trusted Tulio and went to stay in another room of the aviary.

Blu put his wings over his face and cried his eyes out, he was blaming himself for Jewel's injuries and was hoping that Jewel would get out okay.

Jewel was still in the operating room when Linda came to visit and see Tulio. She was quite surprised to see Blu.

"Blu what are you doing here?" Linda asked and got a piece of paper and pencil for Blu to talk.

Blu wiped away his tears and struggled to get the words out in writing, but he did it.

"Linda, Jewel is seriously hurt. She is in the operating room right now with Tulio and the other doctors."

Linda read what Blu wrote and started crying herself.

"Blu, I'm so sorry." Linda said as she sat down beside Blu. "Don't worry Tulio will take care of her, he is the best."

Blu felt a little relief as Linda said this. The two than sat together in silence and watched the clock go by as Jewel was still in the operating room.

After many hours, Tulio came out with a neutral face, which worried both Blu and Linda.

"Tulio, how is she?" Linda asked.

Tulio gave out a sigh and replied. "She is in stable condition now and breathing nicely now. But she is too injured to move and her heart is beating slower."

Tulio paused before continuing.

"Blu you can be with her if you want, she is still in there."

Blu left Linda and Tulio and with a deep breath opened the door and went to see his beloved Jewel.


	3. Hope

**Okay guys, I have some very sad news to bring. If you have not heard, Soursweettooth, (now Sam the Red Shoulder) has officially retired from writing Rio fan fiction and well my heart is just broken from this. We are all going to miss him dearly.**

 **So this story is to honor Soursweettooth's legacy now, and well it's going to be double painful for me to both write this and be reminded that he wrote something similar, but I'm get through it.**

 **Anyway let's continue with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hope

* * *

Blu went inside and what he saw made his heart cry. Jewel was lying on a soft bed, sleeping. She had multiple bandages over her wings and body and she had a breathing mask on her.

Blu took a deep breath and bravely made his way next to Jewel, trying very hard not to cry aloud. He stayed there looking down at his beautiful mate, hoping she would live.

Many hours passed before Jewel woke up and saw Blu next to her, who was slightly dozing off, tiredness conquering over him as he sat there.

"Blu?" Jewel weakly said.

Blu thought he was hearing things and dreaming and did not realize it was Jewel.

"Blu?" Jewel said again.

Blu opened his half closed eyes, which were red, and saw Jewel's eyes open, Blu smiled.

"Jewel!" Blu said softly. "Thank goodness you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I have been better, but having you here makes me fine good." Jewel said as she smiled back.

Blu started crying tears of happiness seeing Jewel smile even with all her injuries. Jewel than tried to get up, but felt pain shooting through her when she tried.

"Jewel, relax, take it easy, you are too hurt to move."

"Blu I'm fine, it's doesn't hurt at all." Jewel lied as she tried getting up again but gave up.

"Jewel I know you are very independent, but stay still for me, okay?" Blu said with a caring tone.

"Fine." Jewel replied. "Can you get me some food and water, I'm starving."

"Of course, I'm be back." And Blu flew off to get some fruit and water while Jewel laid still, her body aching.

Blu came back as soon as he could with a mango and some water. Blu helped Jewel eat and drink as she could not do it herself. Jewel was pleased by how Blu treated her, but she also felt like a little helpless chick, but she kept that feeling to herself.

It was very late at night and Blu had a tough decision to make, stay or leave Jewel. He forgot to tell Rafael, Nico, and Pedro what happened to Jewel and plus he did not want Linda to worry where he was.

"Hey Jewel, I got to go, I hate to leave you, but there are things I have to do." Blu said, expecting Jewel to shout at him.

"Okay Blu, you can go, I'm going to sleep anyway, I'm see you tomorrow I hope."

"I hope so too." Blu replied and gave Jewel a long, nice kiss before flying off.

Blu flew through the cool, night air of Rio, making his way to the samba club, where everything was still set up for the party, but no one, except for Rafael, Nico, and Pedro was there.

Blu felt his emotional pain shooting up again at the sight of the club as he made his way to his three friends.

"Blu! There you are, did you and Jewel decide to spend her birthday alone together, you at least could have told us." Rafael said, not knowing what happened.

"Rafi." Blu started, tearing up. "Jewel has been badly hurt and is at the aviary."

"What!" All three birds went at once.

"What happened?" Rafael asked.

"I don't know, but she is okay and resting now."

Rafael put a wing on Blu.

"Take your time my friend, she will get through this."

"Thanks Rafi." Blu said. "Well I'm going home."

"Okay Blu."

And Blu flew off again into the ever darker skies, however instead of going to Linda and Tulio's home, he decided to make one last stop before settling in for the night. Blu decided to spend a few moments by himself at the Vista Chinesa, the wooden structure that he and Jewel spent their first night together when they were chained to each other.

Blu found the familiar structure and landed on the wooden railing, looking out towards the city, towards the aviary where Jewel was. Blu was reminded of when he looked out into the city the first night, wondering where Linda was. And now this time it was for Jewel and wishing she would get better.

"Goodnight Jewel." Blu whispered.


	4. RIP Jewel

Chapter 4: RIP Jewel

* * *

The morning sun rose again over Rio de Janeiro waking up Blu, who was sleeping on the living room couch in Linda and Tulio's home. When Blu came in last night, he was so tired that he just laid down on the couch, not caring how he slept.

Blu yawned and stretched, but he was still very tired that his body was telling him to go back to sleep. Blu was just about to close his eyes again when the home phone rang.

Tulio walked to the phone, which was only a few feet away from Blu. The phone continued ringing.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Tulio said, sounding tired.

Tulio picked up the phone and talked with the person, Blu listening. Tulio than said. "What! What happened to Jewel!"

Blu immediately was wide awake at hearing about Jewel. Blu thought something bad happened and without even waiting for Tulio to put on clothes and get ready, Blu was flying out of the house, going as fast as his wings would let him.

Blu was soon at the aviary, where he rushed to go to Jewel, where there were doctors surrounding her. Blu could not see Jewel, but he knew he could not go in yet.

A little later Tulio rushed in and saw Blu.

"Blu! How did you get here so fast!" Tulio said, surprised. "Well I have to go see Jewel, stay here."

Tulio went in and Blu just stood outside the door, waiting and hoping.

Many hours passed before Tulio and the other doctors came out. Blu was hoping they would have smiles, but all of that had gloomy faces. Tulio stopped and spoke to Blu.

"I'm sorry Blu, we have tried everything we could do. She had internal bleeding overnight and we were too late to stop it. She does not have that much time to live, you better go." Tulio said.

Blu's worst fears have come true and he went inside, Tulio following behind. Blu set himself down next to Jewel, where she was barely breathing.

"Blu…" Jewel started, tears forming in her beautiful turquoise eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Blu asked.

"For making you to worry about me and that I don't think I'm going to make it."

Blu felt his heart burst. "Hey, don't you dare say that, you are going to make it and we will have beautiful children together and live happily ever after."

"I wish we could, but that's not going to happen." Jewel stated sadly. "Come closer Blu."

Blu obeyed and came closer to Jewel's face. Jewel spoke into Blu's ear.

"My life was well spent and the best moments were with you, even from the moment I nearly choked you, I had this feeling that we would be together. We had so many crazy adventures chained to each other. And I knew we were meant for each other when we were falling in midair. I regret nothing that has happened in my life with you."

As soon as Jewel finished saying her little speech, the machine showing her life status began to show Jewel getting weaker and weaker. Blu knew what this meant and held onto Jewel's wing tightly.

"Don't die Jewel, I'm nothing without you, come on, hold on!" Blu started to shout.

With her last dying breath Jewel whispered. "I love you Blu."

And than the machine went flat lined, Blu in total shock.

Tulio came up and felt Jewel's pulse.

"I'm sorry Blu, she is gone. I'm leave you alone with her."

Tulio left, leaving a broken Blu with Jewel's lifeless body.

Blu cried and cried, still holding onto Jewel's wing as she laid there.

"Please my dear Jewel, open your eyes, you can't be dead." Blu said, tears coming out endlessly.

But no matter how many times Blu said this, Jewel did not wake, much less move. Blu did not want to face the reality that his true love was gone forever.

Blu stayed the whole day and night, mourning over Jewel's body, not eating, drinking or sleeping.

All Blu could do was cry and cry.


	5. Ending One's Life

**So before we begin the next chapter, a lot of you are quite upset that Jewel die last chapter and well the only thing I have to say to that is, wait until the last chapter!**

 **But this is not the last chapter and this one will be just as horrible as the last chapter, so you have been warned this time.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Ending One's Life

* * *

In the days that followed after Jewel die, Blu was the most miserable bird in all of Rio. He lost his true love, the reason why he got up in the morning was because of Jewel and her beautiful smile.

But now that Blu has lost that, there was no reason to get up. Blu spent his days laying down and crying his eyes out, his heart full of sorrow. He barely ate and slept and Blu was getting weaker with each passing day.

Blu only went out to go to the samba club and that was not to dance and have fun, but to drink endlessly from the bar at the club, where he drank until he passed out and Rafael, Nico, and Pedro had to constantly stay with him to check if he was okay.

Blu's problem got to the point where they all agreed to put up the "Do not serve" sign, with Blu's name under the title.

Blu went in the club and wanted a drink, but the bartender said. "Sorry, but we can't serve you."

"What!" Blu shouted. "Come on I need a drink, give me one!" Blu continued.

"Sir, I'm sorry it's the rule."

"You asked for it!" Blu shouted and with his wing in a fist punched the bartender and tried climbing over to get a drink.

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro noticed this and with a few other friends went to Blu to restrain him.

Blu was just about to take a snip when he was grabbed by multiple wings.

"Hey what's going on here!" Blu shouted, struggling to get free.

"I'm sorry Blu, you can't keep doing this to yourself, it's for your own good." Rafael said.

"My own good is up to me and I want to drink until I die."

"Blu, think of Jewel, would she like you like this. I know you're sad, but she is gone, that's the simple fact, nothing you do can change that." Rafael said, with a calm tone.

Rafael than instructed the birds holding Blu to take him outside and don't let him in again. The birds did as they were instructed and threw Blu on the ground, face down and formed a barrier to prevent him from going back inside.

Blu stood up and looked at the birds and after taking a quick look, walked away through the streets.

As Blu was walking on the sidewalk (he is too depressed to fly), he wanted to just throw himself on the street and share the same fate as Jewel, relieve him of the emotional pain bombarding his head. Blu, however, was too afraid to do it, his mind was like at a battle with it's self and Blu felt his head ache.

Eventually Blu felt well enough to fly the rest of the way to Linda and Tulio's home, where he went to the birdhouse he and Jewel once shared. Blu came in and pictured Jewel smiling at him and coming up to give him kiss, but that was only a false image.

Blu started tearing up and laid down, trying to get some sleep, but it was hopeless to try to close his eyes as night fell.

Morning came and Blu woke up, slightly refreshed and looked next to him, Jewel obviously not there. Blu cried again, his mind forming an evil, twisted idea.

"I have to end it, I can't live like this!" Blu shouted aloud and flew out to go do the unthinkable and without telling anyone.

Blu made his way to the tallest building in the city and landed on the very top roof and looked down at how high he was.

Blu thought deeply about his life, the time he spent with Linda in Minnesota, how she took care of him all those years and than the two coming to Rio for Blu to meet Jewel, which sparkled a romantic adventure that ended just a few days ago. Blu thought about all of this and cried as he would close the book of his life.

"Goodbye Linda, I'm so sorry. Don't worry Jewel I will be joining you very soon."

Blu looked down, closed his eyes, and warped his wings together as he would not fly. And than he did it, he stepped forward and fell off to his death. Blu fell and fell, watching in his mind, his whole life pass.

The collision with the ground was bone shattering and instantly killed Blu. The blood immediately started pooling around Blu as people came and looked down at Blu, wondering why.

And so the last two known blue macaws both die a terrible death and the blue macaw species was now extinct. However now Blu and Jewel were both chained to each other birds forever up there.

* * *

 **Note: Think this is the last chapter! Guess again, it's not, still one more to go!**


	6. All Just a Dream

**Okay guys! Last chapter! You are going to say "What!" I promise you that.**

* * *

Chapter 6: All Just a Dream

* * *

"No!" Blu shouted and woke up.

Blu was panting and sweating as he just woke up from the most terrible dream he ever had, Blu was in his birdhouse sleeping.

"Blu?" A familiar voice said. "Are you alright?"

Blu turned to see his beloved Jewel in perfect health with a worried face.

"Jewel?" Blu said, not believing what he was seeing. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is, what's wrong?" Jewel asked.

Jewel put her wing on Blu's forehead, feeling how hot he was.

"Boy you are burning up, are you sick?" Jewel said, Blu still not believing what he was seeing, but Jewel's touch confirmed that this was no dream. Blu just grabbed Jewel in his wings, which Jewel was at a complete loss of words.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now!" Blu shouted as he hugged Jewel tightly while tears came out of him.

"I'm happy too, I guess." Jewel said, still confused.

"Wait!" Blu said. "What day is it?"

"Well it's my birthday remember? We had a big party at the samba club that you lovingly prepared for me." Jewel answered. "Are you sure you're alright Blu, do you want me to get you some water?"

"I'm fine, but I'm get the water myself, you stay here."

Blu flew off to Linda and Tulio's home next door and got himself a cup of water, cooling down his mind after processing what happened in his dream and being thankful it was not real.

After Blu finally calmed down, he quickly made his way back to his birdhouse where Jewel was waiting for him.

"Feeling better?" Jewel asked.

Blu just hugged Jewel again.

"I'm take that as a yes." Jewel giggling.

"I love you Jewel." Blu said with a smile.

"I love you too." Jewel replied.

And the two shared a very long, nice kiss and than went back to bed, cuddling with each other.

Blu was just so happy that what he experienced was only just a dream and he was so happy that he and Jewel would be together forever.


	7. Extended Ending

**Okay guys!**

 **This is an extended ending of Together Forever, if Blu and Jewel actually died and Linda has to go through the sadness and all the news about the blue macaws all dead (if let's say the blue macaw tribe was never found).**

 **And disregard chapter 6, if you want the extended ending to make sense.**

* * *

Extended Ending

* * *

Blu's bloody body was still on the sidewalk. He was long dead with his eyes open, it revealed that he has been crying as he fell to his death.

Pretty soon a jeep drove up, with Tulio in it, he has been called to find out what happened to this bird. Tulio just had his mouth open in shock when he saw the bird to be Blu.

"Why would Blu kill himself?" Tulio thought.

However he realized about Jewel.

"Wow, he must have really loved her."

Right after Tulio arrived a news van came and out came a reporter with a cameraman. They came to Tulio to ask questions.

"Dr., any comment on this bird's death." The reporter asked, while the cameraman pointed his camera.

"No comments now, please, I have to get this bird to the aviary." Tulio said quickly.

Tulio quickly picked up Blu carefully and wrapped him up to hide him from the camera. Tulio did not want the chance for Linda to see this.

He got Blu in the jeep and drove off to the aviary to prepare for Blu's burial.

However the camera still managed to get a glimpse of Blu and then the reporter quickly got back to the station to bring the news.

Linda was in her new bookstore in Rio, sighing a lot.

She was extremely worried about Blu. He has not been eating and sleeping really since Jewel died. Linda tried her best to comfort Blu, but he refused help of any kind. However Linda understood, Jewel's death was really hard on him.

The store did not have a customer at the moment, so Linda decided to turn on the TV. There was a news report about a bird who died earlier today.

"Hello Rio, we bring you grave news about a bird's death, a species that has almost fallen extinct is now completely gone. Take a look at this video shot earlier." The news reporter announced.

And a video played which showed Tulio wrapping a blue bird. And even thought the video was a bit blurry, Linda could swear it was Blu.

"Now a few days ago, the last female blue macaw died in the aviary and now it seems like the last male has died." The reporter continued.

However Linda turned off the TV before she heard more.

"It can't be, Blu would not kill himself, and yet." Linda paused.

"I have to find out!" She shouted and got up and after locking the store up, she made her way to the aviary.

Tulio got to the aviary and set about for preparing for Blu's burial, such as finding the right bird sized coffin for Blu, telling others to dig a hole next to Jewel's grave, etc.

Tulio was in the middle of all of this when Linda came bursting in.

"Tulio!" She shouted.

"Linda?" Tulio asked confused and went to her.

Linda's face was tear strained and her legs looked like it would hold up any longer.

"Is it true, is my Blu dead?"

Tulio sighed. "She must have heard over the news." He thought.

"Well is he?" Linda started to get angry.

"I'm sorry Linda." Was all he could say.

"I want to see him!" She shouted.

Tulio took her where Blu was, him laying down in a coffin, all the blood cleaned and his eyes now closed.

"Blu?" Linda questioned. "Come on, you can't be dead, wake up now!" Linda shouted.

However Blu was dead and nothing Linda said had any effect. Linda cried and she felt her body become numb and weak, she could not take it and she fainted to the floor, Tulio grabbing her.

A bit later everything was ready for the funeral.

Two doctors carried Blu's coffin to the hole dug next to Jewel's grave and laid it down inside. A tombstone was already put in place.

The tombstone read Blu's full name, underneath his birth date and death and under that read, "The last male blue macaw, as well as the best mate and friend."

To top it off, underneath all the words, was an image of Blu. Jewel's tombstone was identical to Blu's.

After the doctors put Blu down, Tulio spoke.

"Today we are gathered to mourn the loss of the very last blue macaw alive, now in complete rest. He and Jewel were the key for the survival of the blue macaws, but now that opportunity is lost forever. However Blu was more than just a ordinary blue macaw, he loved his mate to the death, stayed with her in her final days. He was also a great friend to Linda, the two being together for fifteen years. May you rest in peace Blu."

After Tulio spoke, Linda came up and went down next to Blu's open coffin. In one hand she held a rose and the other a box of hot chocolate.

"Goodbye Blu, hot chocolate, your favorite." She said and put the rose down first and on top the hot chocolate.

Linda gave out a tear and gave Blu a kiss on the head. She then closed the coffin and let the doctors bury Blu.

After the funeral, Linda and Tulio still stayed at Blu and Jewel's graves. Linda leaning on Tulio and crying.

"He is in a better place now Linda." Tulio said, trying to comfort Linda.

Up in birdie heaven, Blu has just arrived.

"Where am I?" Blu said, as there was heavenly white all around and many kinds of birds flying around.

"Why you are in heaven." Someone with a deep voice told him.

"Who are you?" Blu asked.

"I am the bird version of God and I know who you are Blu."

"You do?"

"Yes, and someone wants to see you." The big bird stepped aside to reveal Jewel.

"Blu?"

"Jewel?"

The two then ran towards each other and hugged it out.

"I came for you Jewel, I could not stand my life without you and so I killed myself to be with you forever."

"I missed you Blu." Was all Jewel could say as she cried.

"Me too." Blu replied.

And so Blu and Jewel are now really together forever as they are both in birdie heaven, now to spend the rest of their lives in eternal happiness.


End file.
